The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a multi-purpose lighter which may also be conveniently used to contain a toothpick and hold a key ring.
There are many disposable and cheap lighters available in the market that need not to refill gas or replace the flint and are therefore widely welcomed. They are often used by general stores and restaurants as giveaway to promote businesses. Such disposable lighters are very light in weight and small in volume, they are usually arbitrarily placed, discarded or carelessly dropped here and there.
Bottle-opener and toothpick are something that are usually separately positioned but both are usually needed when taking a meal. It would be more than convenient if these items are associated with a lighter and form a union body.
Such a lighter with toothpick and bottle-opener associated therewith to provide multiple functions is particularly convenient on picnic and other outdoor activities. Moreover, the multi-purpose lighter is heavier than the conventional disposable lighter, it will draw the user's attention to more carefully keep it along with the user without being easily dropped here and there.